


Star Light, Star Bright

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 12 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p>
<p>Vin enjoys the view from the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

In the moonlight, he could still see evidence of the day’s activities. Footprints criss-crossed the snow-covered lawn, a snowman stood tall and proud, his carrot nose slightly crooked. Several snow angels were lined up in a row, their wings wide, right next to the misshapen snow fort. 

If he looked close he could still see the spot where Buck had tumbled into the snow. Vin smiled, remembering how the two boys – and Chris – had covered him with as much snow as they could carry. When the big man finally stood up, several minutes later, enveloped in white and growling, JD had squealed in delight as the “snow monster” chased him. And the game hadn’t stopped with just the two of them. In the end, all four, fathers and sons, had been covered with snow and happily panting with exhaustion.

Vin pushed his nose closer to the window, this time looking up. The glistening snow below was matched by the heavenly display above.

The sky was alight with stars, twinkling in an unspoken chorus of their own. The seven-year-old held his breath, awed at the sight, each star seemingly dancing in a dazzling recital. It almost felt as if the stars were beckoning him to join them, to leave the bounds of the earth and find freedom in the air.

For a long moment he just watched, the sparkling and shimmering lights reflected in his eyes. Then he smiled again as two familiar arms closed around his slight form.

He didn’t say a word. Just leaned back into Chris’s embrace and watched as the stars seemed to take on a new intensity, now mirroring the shine of love in two sets of eyes.

 

~end~


End file.
